


Found footage

by Slant



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Pastiche, The lost movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the labyrinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found footage

The Labyrinth was .. labyrinthine. Raven had no idea how to get out- there would be challenges of course, but you had to _find_ them first, and this place had been designed by her mother, so there would definitely be nasty little traps where no normal person would think to check. Which is why she was following Maddie. 

Maddie had modulated her normal scampering caper into a rough orbit around one of their new friends.

"Urrrgh."  
"A pot of tea/ the rule of three/ and now I see/ a book, a tree"  
"Urghh."  
"Crown and lyre/ a rose; a briar/ we must escape/ before the fire."  
"Urghhhh."

Raven scowled in concentration. She was getting better at Riddlish-top marks in her classes, better than the teachers even, but she was beginning to realise that Maddie had been doing baby talk for her. She wasn't upset about that, just suddenly aware that the language, while it could never be clear and concise,  had a huge potential that she'd never even suspected. It wasn't even an unfamiliar sensation: she'd been there when Clara Lear was banned from Debate Club for turning up five minutes from the end and delivering an obviously hextemporised soliloquy in flawless iambic pentameter that had brought a tear to every eye and then dragged everyone to a standing ovation by shear force of rhetoric.  
No. the annoying thing was that the new girl -new ghoul?- was keeping up, apparently effortlessly. And Raven couldn't understand _her_ side of the conversation _at all_. 

"Well, they seem to be getting on," said the poised young woman in elegant bandages, "I always worry about Ghoulia. She's always so helpful and sweet, but I always wonder if she's frustrated with how slow we are."  
Raven found herself smiling "Maddie's brilliant, so it can be very hard to keep up with her."  
"Brilliant? How about this? There was a whole big deal-" the way she said "big deal" suggested that she had a major problem with anyone or anything but herself being a big deal - "a year or so back; we all got body-swapped. We literally spent the whole day learning to walk again."  
She made a formal gesture, which Raven completely failed to identify as Henu. "Also we made some new friends. Whatever: While I was doing that, Ghoulia built a time-machine."

**Author's Note:**

> Henu is a gesture of praise and jubilation, normally done kneeling as seen here:  
> http://www.joanannlansberry.com/fotoart/met-muzm/nekhen.html
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not going to try and write the debate club meeting but you can well imagine 1) that Grimm set the topic to "Following your destiny is great", 2) the resultant royal/rebel squabbling and 3) Lear's doom being a consequence of his/her character being completely sidelined by everyone else. 
> 
> CN: Slurs on bastardry; Clara swears like a king in an Elizabethan play. 
> 
>  
> 
> CLARA LEAR:
> 
> Thou hast sought to make us break our fate,  
> Which we durst never yet;  
> Our destiny is writ in our very self; so  
> Seek not to come between our nature and its course.  
> If we offend it it not the stars that will it so,  
> Nor whoreson fate. It is the surfeit  
> Of our own behaviour.  
> So ask the planets to alter their course,  
> Unhang the fix'd stars and bid the tides be still,  
> But ask not that Lear be not Lear.


End file.
